The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: Merlin and Harry have a standing Christmas tradition. Adding Eggsy and Roxy will make Christmas this year a little bit different. Preslash Merlin/Roxy and Harry/Eggsy.


It was fast approaching Christmas, and because of that Kingsman was running on skeleton staff. There were no missions currently, so Merlin had decided to let the staff and knights spend the holidays with their respective families. Currently the Kingsman technician was sitting in his office going through some paperwork, a small Christmas tree sitting on the far edge of his desk. Despite having no close family to spend it with, he enjoyed the holiday. A single, loud knock came from the direction of his doorway.  
"Come in," Merlin muttered, signing off the sheet of paperwork and placing the pen down.  
Harry Hart walked towards one of the spare chairs in the office.  
"What do ye want, Galahad?" the Scot asked.  
"Can't I come to say hello?" his friend countered.  
"Not usually," came the reply.  
The dark haired agent laughed.  
"Alright, I came to ask if you are going to be free for our usual Christmas celebrations?"  
Merlin opened his calendar on the tablet sitting in front of him.  
"Barring emergencies, I will be free both days," he told Harry.  
"Wonderful, shall we meet at the shop at say, 10am?"  
Merlin quirked his lips.  
"Could we make it 11 instead. I was hopin' ta ask our two newest recruits if they would like ta join us. If ye have nae problems with that?"he asked.  
Just at that moment the two agents in question reached Merlin's door. Roxy knocked, her other hand reaching out to grab Eggsy's wrist and pull him back before he walked through the doorway.  
"Why don't we ask them?" Harry replied to Merlin, followed by a 'Come in' directed at the two in the doorway.  
"And NOW you can go in," Lancelot muttered, letting go of Eggsy's wrist.  
"Ask us about what?" he asked the older agent.  
"If you and Miss Morton would like to join Merlin and I in our Christmas tradition. We normally meet at the shop on Christmas Eve, before looking at the Christmas displays and getting food from the markets to make Christmas lunch," Harry explained.  
"I would love to, guv," Eggsy began, "But Christmas day I agreed to spend wiv my mum and Daisy."  
Harry nodded understandingly.  
"If I may," Merlin asked, "Ye could join us in the mornin' of the 24th, an' then go home ta yer folks. An' unless ye have something planned, or Harry objects, Michelle an' Miss Daisy would be mair than welcome ta join us for lunch."  
Eggsy looked over to Harry who nodded, "I don't see why not."  
"He makes enough food ta feed half the agency anyway," Merlin mumbled.  
"And who helps?" the older agent replied  
"I'm the one tellin' ye that ye don' need sah much!" the Scot exclaimed.  
They all laughed at Harry's expression.  
"Yea, I'll ask mum tonight," the young agent replied. "What about you, Rox?"  
"If you wouldn't mind," she responded, "It certainly sounds better than spending it with some distant aunt."  
They all agreed to meet out the front of the Saville Row store at 11 on Christmas Eve.  
When the two younger agents had left, Harry turned to Merlin. "Where will Lancelot sleep? I only have the one guest room with a double bed."  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Merlin told him.  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You rarely enough sleep in a bed as it is, Merlin," Roxy retorted from the doorway.  
Both older men turned her to in surprise.  
She shrugged her shoulder and held some paperwork out to Merlin. "The report from my last mission. I forgot to hand it to you before, so I doubled back." Merlin took it from her with a nod.  
"You needn't do that," Harry replied, "I'm sure I can arrange something."  
Roxy turned to him. "I'm perfectly capable of spending the night on your couch, I've slept on worse. Quit being such a gentleman." She stared him down.  
Next to her, Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Let the lass have her way Harry," he said with a sigh. "She's not entirely wrong on either account, after all."  
With a nod, Roxy left the room.  
Merlin shook his head at Harry's bewildered expression.

It was a cold Christmas Eve, the forecast top being only 5°C. Merlin arrived first, in a short black coat over his clothes, the collar turned up against the wind. Shortly after him arrived Roxy, wrapped ina navy coat. The next to arrive was Eggsy, in a black and white puffer jacket with ADIDAS printed all over it. Last, of course was Harry, in a black coat that Eggsy remembered from the train track test, over a bespoke suit.  
They wandered along Saville Row, before heading to the lights in Covent Gardens and then to the Christmas Market in Southbank. They wandered through the market, looking at all the stalls and picking up last minute gifts. They agreed to a late lunch of street food and ciders, before Eggsy had to head home to help his mum. It was shortly after that that Harry found the pop up ABBA interactive exhibit. Merlin caught sight of it seconds before Harry did and let out a groan. Not even the presence of Lancelot was enough to deter the older agent, who took off deftly through the crowd. The entry price was enough that neither Roxy nor Merlin, not being big fans of the band, went in. Instead they opted to sit somewhere warm and wait for the older agent. Merlin hoped he wouldn't take too long, as much as he enjoys Roxy's company immensely; they still had food to buy. Harry was a rather big ABBA fan though, the Scotsman had seen the other man's record collection. Fortunately it was only half an hour later that the older man walked out of the exhibit, humming under his breath.  
"Take A Chance on Me? Really?" Roxy whispered to Merlin.  
"Don't ask, lass," he replied.

They decided they were too cold to walk from there to Borough market, electing to take a Kingsman cab instead. They split up, Harry heading towards the meats and Merlin towards the vegetables with Roxy accompanying him.  
"Why is Merlin in charge of vegetables?" Roxy asked Harry before splitting up.  
"Because the one year I let him buy meat, he bought haggis," he exclaimed while Merlin chuckled.  
"Have a little culture, Harry," he laughed.  
"Haggis is not cultured," was the disgruntled reply.  
Privately Roxy had to agree with Harry, but outwardly she just smiled. They split up, Merlin and Roxy heading off in the direction of the produce stalls. Over the years he had learnt which stalls had the best of each vegetable or fruit that he required. With 4 extra mouths to feed this year he would have to get more vegetables than usual and he was glad of Roxy's extra assistance in carrying everything.  
"Where to first?" the young agent asked him.  
"Over there," he replied, "We will get th' carrots an' parsnip from here, then th' beans an' Brussel sprouts from another stall. Then th' potatoes an' pumpkin, an' finally there's a lovely stall with th' juiciest cherries ye've ever tasted."  
Roxy's mouth was watering as Merlin spoke. The food sounded lovely, and she really did love cherries.  
"What about dessert?" she asked.  
"Harry has that under control. After he's picked up the turkey and a leg of ham he'll pick up everythin' for a trifle an' a loaf of bread. I already have a puddin' sittin' at his house," Merlin informed her.  
As they were getting the fruit, Roxy had a thought.  
"Merlin," she said, lightly touching his arm to get his attention. "How well stocked is Harry's kitchen for baking?"  
The Scotsman thought for a moment. "At this time o' th' year, well stocked. Why lass?"  
She smirked at him. "I have a recipe I'd like to make," she told him as she picked up a small packet of food dye.  
A few minutes later they were all sitting in the back of a cab, shopping filling up the boot of the car, on their way to Harry's house in Stanhope Mews.

Though tasteful, there were Christmas decorations everywhere throughout Harry's house. The front door had a green wreath and the balcony had fairy lights wrapped around it. The kitchen had a nativity scene on the bench and each room had tinsel in some form. A truly impressive tree stood in his sitting room, plain round baubles and traditional German ornaments were hanging from every branch, tinsel and lights wrapped and illuminating the tree itself, with a golden star touching the ceiling on the top of the tree. Underneath the tree, wrapped neatly, were boxes of all sizes.  
"That's quite a few presents," Roxy mentioned, feeling slightly guilty.  
Merlin barked out a laugh and Harry went a bit pink.  
"Some of those are from Merlin," He told her, "But quite a few are, well, for Miss Daisy actually."  
Roxy smiled, it seems she wasn't the only one who had bought the toddler a few more gifts than was necessary.  
They packed the food away and had a simple meal for dinner. After that, Harry started on the trifle, layering the sponge cake into the bowl and then pouring sherry over it. While that soaked, he started on the custard, adding sherry to that as well. The final layer of whipped cream and fruit also contained sherry.  
"Best be careful letting Daisy have any of that," the young knight commented from her seat by the table. Harry froze for a moment.  
"Oh bugger," he cursed, "I had forgotten about that."  
"Relax Harry," Merlin said, "There will be puddin' and fruit. I'm sure she'll be fine if she only has a wee bit. We will just let Michelle know beforehand."  
Harry nodded and went back to placing the peach slices on the top. Once the trifle was in the fridge, the young knight shooed the older two out of the kitchen, instructing them to relax for once. Then she set about making her surprise.  
About 40 minutes later Merlin wandered in having smelt something from the other room. He peered into the oven, smiling at what he saw.  
"Gingerbreads. I haven't had homemade ones in years," he exclaimed.  
"They're a favourite of mine," Roxy explained, "And once I decorate them, I think Daisy will love them." She pointed to bags of brightly coloured icing.  
Merlin reached for one of the biscuits which had just come out of the oven. Roxy batted his hands away like a naughty child's.  
"Now now, Lancelot, who gives ye all yer gear fo' missions?" He teased her.  
"Fine, go ahead,"she said to him.  
As he walked away with a gingerbread, she called after him, "I hope you burn your mouth on it!"

It was just before midnight when they all decided to head to bed. Both Harry and Merlin were a little displeased, but Roxy insisted on taking the couch, claiming the two older men deserved the beds far more. Harry, ever the gentleman, had made sure she was comfortable with a couple of pillows to choose from and about three blankets.  
She was still awake an hour later, trying to get used to the noises of the house, when a different sound met her ears. She reached for the gun she had placed under her pillow, fingers brushing the cool metal. A figure stood in the doorway, and Lancelot had the weapon half raised before she recognised who it was and slid it back under her pillow.  
"Merlin," she hissed quietly, "what are you doing awake?"  
The Scot walked further in to the room, the lights from the Christmas tree illuminating him. He was dressed in a blue longsleevetop and blue tartan sleep pants, his glasses nowhere to be seen.  
"Ah was havin' trooble sleepin' knowin' ye were here on th' couch," he admitted, his brogue thick from drowsiness.  
"Merlin, the couch is perfectly comfortable," Roxy told him, "I've slept on much worse without any issues, you know that."  
"Aye," he replied, "but I'm supposed ta make sure yer alright. There's mair than enough room in th' guest room fur the booth o' us."  
Roxy stared at him in the dark.  
"Please lass. I'd sleep better knowin' yer comfortable," he said tiredly.  
Hearing the tiredness in the Scotsman 'svoice, Roxy had to give in.  
"Alright," she acquiesced, "if it means you'll get some sleep."  
She grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her grey pyjamas before following Merlin up the stairs.

Both Merlin and Harry were up before Roxy was, already busy preparing the turkey and the quince glazed ham. When Merlin had walked down that morning, already showered and dressed, Harry had raised an eyebrow and inclined his head to the sitting room where Roxy should have been sleeping.  
"Not a word, Hart," the Scot had growled out, moving towards the kettle. The agent just smirked and handed his friend a mug. They continued on in relative silence, Christmas carols playing softly in the background.  
The turkey had been in the oven for about an hour when Roxy made her way into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a sweater.  
"Sleep well?" Harry asked her, keeping his voice carefully neutral.  
"Yes, thank you," she replied, "I will admit the guest bed is more comfortable than the couch."  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but Merlin dug his elbow into the agent's side and he quickly shut it.  
"Roxy, could ye peel these potatoes please?" Merlin asked her, effectively changing the topic.  
With the three of them working together the vegetables were quickly prepared and then left in bowls ready to go into the oven an hour before lunch was to be served.  
They then set the table, a plastic plate, cup and cutlery going at Daisy's place. No one asked why Harry has those in his cupboard, but Merlin had a feeling that this wasn't the first time that Eggsy's sister had been to Harry's house.

That feeling was all but confirmed when Eggsy, Daisy and Michelle arrived at midday. When Harry opened the door, Daisy threw out her arms and called out "Unca Harry!"  
With a laugh Eggsy passed his sister over to the older man, and the family stepped inside.  
Once inside the young girl spotted the other two, wiggling in Harry's grip and shouting for Unca Merwin and Aunty Woxy. Harry placed her on the ground where she toddled over to them. Neither Kingsmen were really children people but they had both met Daisy a few times before, and bent down to give the little girl hugs. It was then that the young girl spotted the Christmas tree and the presents underneath it.  
"MUM, EGGSY," she shouted in glee, "PWESENTS!"  
She started to take off towards the tree but Eggsy scooped her up.  
"No Daise, what do we say?"  
The little girl pouted then said, "unca Harry, may I open da pwesents now?  
"Yes, little flower," Harry told her with a smile.  
She then ran as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the tree, and plopped down on the floor.  
"Eggsy, babe," Michelle whispered, "we don't have anything for your friends."  
"Relax mum," he said, placing a hand on her arm, "I already got 'em stuff. I gave it to Rox to put under the tree."  
His mum nodded in relief as they entered the sitting room.  
Harry walked up to her with a small present.  
"This is for you," he handed it over. "Sorry, I think we all got a bit over excited buying things for Daisy."  
"That's alright, I'm sure she will love it," Michelle told him. She still wasn't Harry's biggest fan, but he had helped Eggsy and given him opportunities that she couldn't, and he loved her Daisy, more than any of her father's friends ever had. So she could live with him.  
Roxy received a personalised weaponised watch from Merlin, a pair of earrings from Eggsy and Michelle, and a voucher for a day spa from Harry. Harry was given a new pair of cufflinks from Eggsy and Michelle, a bottle of Scotch from Roxy and a new book from Merlin. Merlin received a new mug from Eggsy and Michelle, a bottle of very good Scotch from Harry and a small tea chest filled with blends she had picked up on missions from Roxy. Eggsy got weaponised cufflinks from Merlin, classic DVDs that he hadn't seen from Harry and some wooden drink tumblers from Roxy (they were classy and Daisy wouldn't be able to accidently break them). Michelle was given some jewellery from Merlin (no doubt with some form of tracker or emergency alert in them), a day spa voucher from Harry and a scented candle from Roxy. Daisy was given plenty of toys and books from everyone but in true toddler fashion she was tearing up and throwing around the wrapping paper, creating her own little snow storm and squealing in delight. Eggsy took his phone out to take a picture, while the rest of the adults smiled at her and shook their heads. Harry and Merlin left the other three in the sitting room to take the food out of the oven. Harry elected to carve the turkey and ham before placing it on the table, as it would be easier for everyone to take what they wanted. At one o'clock all the food was placed on Harry's dining table. In the centre of the table was a dish with the carved turkey, gravy and cranberry sauce sitting either side. A plate held the ham, while the vegetables all had their own dishes.  
"Alright everybody," Merlin called out, "lunch is ready."  
A cheer followed by laughter floated up from the sitting room. Michelle carrying Daisy, Eggsy and Roxy all made their way to the dining room.  
"Harry, is there somewhere I can wash Daisy's hands?" Michelle asked.  
"Certainly, take her into the downstairs bathroom," Harry answered.  
At that response, Eggsy started shaking his head.  
"Yeah nah," He responded, "Mum I'll take her to wash her hands in the kitchen."  
With that he took his sister and headed into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with the downstairs bathroom?" Harry asked.  
"Mr. Pickles," both Merlin and Roxy replied in varying levels of exasperation, while Michelle looked on slightly confused. Harry could see she was about to ask for an explanation, so he asked everyone to take a seat. Eggsy hadn't taken well to the news that he had stuffed his dog, and Harry didn't feel like listening to Merlin's teasing for the hundredth time. As they sat down, Eggsy returned with his sister, placing her into the chair with the extra cushions so that she could reach the table. Soon the only sounds were the Christmas carols, someone occasionally asking to be passed something and Daisy's inane chatter.  
When everyone was mostly finished Daisy decided she really didn't want her peas. Michelle and Eggsy patiently tried to convince her to eat some, but the little girl was having none of it. She slammed her fist down onto the table, catching the edge of her plate in the process. Gravy covered peas flying across the table and onto the floor. There was a moment of shocked silence then it was like a small explosion. Michelle stood up, apologising rapidly for the mess Daisy had just caused, while trying to clean up some of the peas on the table. JB, having been patiently waiting for scraps, ran towards Daisy and started gobbling up everything that was on the floor. Amongst this, Daisy started howling, fat tears rolling down her quickly reddening cheeks. Merlin and Roxy sat in mild shock, not quite sure what to do or how to proceed. Meanwhile, Harry was telling Michelle that it wasn't her fault and that she had nothing to worry about.  
Eggsy looked at his sister and realised she probably wouldn't be stopping on her own anytime soon. He lifted the somehow gravy free little girl into his arms, bouncing her gently as she grabbed fistfuls of his top.  
"Mum, I think Daisy needs a nap." He turned to Harry, "Can I put her in the guest room?"  
"Yes, I'm sure that won't be a problem." The older agent turned to Merlin and Roxy as he said that. They both shook their heads, they hadn't left anything lying about in the room. At that, Eggsy and Daisy disappeared up the stairs, her shrieks getting quieter.  
As the noise died down, Michelle sat heavily in her chair looking deflated. Between herself and Harry they had managed to clear the peas off the table.  
"I'm so sorry," Michelle said again.  
"It's okay," Harry reassured her, "Miss Daisy must have goten a bit tired after all the excitement."  
Michelle nodded tiredly.  
Looking around Harry saw that other than what was left on Daisy's plate, everybody had finished their food.  
"How about we have dessert once Eggsy has got Daisy settled?" He asked.  
There were nods and murmurs of agreement from all around the table. Merlin stood to help Harry take the plates and dishes into the kitchen, while Roxy was left with Michelle. As Roxy engaged her in conversation about her dress and what they were looking forward to at the day spa, Michelle started to relax again.  
As the older men were placing the last of the desserts and the hot brandy custard on the table, Eggsy walked back in.  
"She's sleepin' on the guest bed," he told his mum. "Poor flower tired herself out playing I think."  
"At least this way we don't have to worry about Daisy and the trifle," Roxy commented.  
Both Unwin's looked at her curiously.  
"Harry put sherry in EVERYTHING," she explained with a laugh.  
Harry shrugged and they all passed the desserts around. Roxy got compliments on her gingerbreads, the small smile on her face showing how pleased she was with the comments. Eggsy was digging into the Christmas pudding, pouring a liberal amount of the homemade custard onto it.  
"Woah Harry, you in charge of adding alcohol to everything mate?" He gestured to the pudding on his plate, or more specifically the custard it was almost swimming in.  
Harry chuckled at his protégé and pointed his fork towards the Scotsman.  
"The custard was not my doing," he said with a small smirk, "You can thank Merlin for that."  
Both Roxy and Eggsy turned to look at Merlin.  
"You cook?" Roxy asked, "I was under the impression that you lived on tea and shortbread." She was smiling, but she was a bit impressed.  
"I'll have ye know I'm rather a good cook, on the occasions that I do," Merlin told her archly, with a smirk.  
"I'm just surprised it's brandy and not scotch," Eggsy commented.  
"He tried that one year," Harry muttered, "it didn't taste right."  
"I'm starting to think you're all alcoholics," Michelle commented with a smile.  
Eggsy turned to his mum in surprise, then seeing the teasing grin, he smiled widely at her. It pleased him to see her joking again.  
"He's an alcoholic," Merlin replied, tipping his head towards Harry, "I'm Scottish."  
That made everyone at the table laugh.

They all sat in the sitting room, the TV on just in time for them all to hear the Queen's speech. Once that was over, Harry found something that could quietly play in the background. It was then that Daisy had decided she would wake up, a slightly lost sounding 'Mamma!' floating to them.  
Michelle stood up swiftly, "I had better go get her," she muttered.  
Eggsy led her to the guest room, where Daisy was sitting in the bed.  
"Feel better now, darling"? Michelle asked the little girl as she picked her up.  
"Yes, mamma," she replied happily.  
"Do you want some of Aunty Roxy's gingerbread?" Eggsy asked her.  
She looked at her mum, her eyes shining. "Pleeeeease?" she asked.  
"Sure, but only a few," Michelle replied.  
The siblings looked at each other, and once Daisy was put on the ground, they raced downstairs.  
Back in the sitting room, munching on gingerbread, Daisy was playing with a few of her dolls. There was no indication that Harry was upset with the crumbs that now littered his carpet, but Merlin knew he'd vacuum the room the next day.  
"Harry," Eggsy's voice broke through the quiet conversations.  
"Yes?" Harry looked over to him.  
"Do you have any eggnog?" The younger man asked.  
Harry thought about it. "No. I've got the ingredients but I didn't make any this year."  
Eggsy's face lit up in glee. It reminded Roxy of when he'd one upped Charlie in training, and more worryingly it reminded Merlin of when the boy decided to do his own thing in the field, which usually resulted in an explosion.  
"Harry, would you mind if I make some for us?" he asked incredibly politely. Roxy thought this was a little suspicious.  
"Go right ahead," the older agent replied.  
Eggsy jumped up and made his way to the liquor cabinet. The only one in the room who was able to see what theyoung man pulled out was Michelle, who smiled at her son.  
"Are you making Jamal's eggnog?" she asked.  
"Yep," he replied happily.  
"Well, I'm going to take that as my cue to collect Daisy and head home," she laughed. "Just remember Christmas 2011."  
"Muuuum," Eggsy groaned.  
"You really don't have to go," Roxy told the other woman.  
"It's alright Roxy," she said, "It's about time I head back. Daisy will start getting fussy again soon."  
"Let me give you some left overs." Harry stood and headed to the kitchen. "There's plenty of food uneaten."  
Eggsy was already starting on the eggnog and he hid the bottle from view as Harry entered.  
Once the food was wrapped up Eggsy turned the stove off so he could say goodbye to his mum and sister, the mystery bottle still hidden from view.  
"I'll let you know when I'm coming home," he told his mum.  
She gave him a look.  
"Okay, I'll let you know whose floor I'm sleeping on," he smiled.  
The Kingsman cab pulled away, taking them back home as Daisy waved cheerfully.

Once they were back inside Eggsy returned to the kitchen to finish the eggnog, and then put it in the freezer so it would cool down quicker. When it was ready he poured out four glasses, and handed them out. The creamy drink smelt strongly of cinnamon and nutmeg, and Eggsy had sprinkled some on the top.  
"Cheers all," Harry said, raising the glass before taking a sip.  
It was milky with the burn of alcohol afterwards.  
"This tastes miles better than when Jamal makes it," Eggsy commented. "Probably 'cause Harry's got the good stuff, proper vanilla seeds and cinnamon sticks and all. We usually made do with the powdered stuff and imitation vanilla." He took another appreciative drink.  
"What's the alcohol, Eggsy?" Merlin asked, taking a thoughtful sip.  
Eggsy smirked but it was Roxy that replied.  
"Vodka."  
"No wonder it's strong," Harry commented.  
"It's all we had back at the estate, cheap but strong," Eggsy explained. "Sorta became our Christmas tradition."  
"Was th' other part o' the tradition to get absolutely sloshed," Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sometimes," Eggsy admitted.  
Despite know there was liberal amounts of vodka in the eggnog, none of them were paying much attention to how much they consumed over the course of the afternoon.

Eggsy, though clearly tipsy, was getting restless. He jumped up, still mostly steady on his feet, and made his way to where Roxy was sitting.  
"May I have this dance?" He used his poshest accent, bowing down with his hand extended and a playful smile on his lips.  
She blinked twice, "You want to dance to Christmas carols?"  
"Yea," was the reply.  
"Alright," she responded, takinghis hand and standing up.  
They danced around the sitting room until the carol finished.  
"Harry, what else have you got?" Eggsy asked.  
Harry stood up and made his way to his records, switching off the TV.  
"Do you remember how to dance swing?" he asked them.  
When they both nodded, Harry pulled out a record and set it to play.  
The first strains of a song neither Eggsy nor Roxy knew, but Merlin identified as 'Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy,' drifted from the player.  
After a few bars, both young agents picked up the beat and started twirling around the room. They were smiling and a little breathless by the end. Merlin finished the half glass of eggnog and stood.  
"If I may cut in?" He asked the pair.  
Eggsy looked at Roxy and then nodded, moving to sit on the couch.  
"If you wanted to dance, you didn't have to interrupt them," Harry said, "I would have been your partner."  
"I'm nae throwing ye around the room Harry, and I'm nae letting ye thrown me around either," Merlin told him, taking Roxy's hand and starting the next dance.  
"If you really want to dance I'll partner with you, even be the girl," Eggsy tells the other knight with a cheeky smile.  
"May as well," Harry commented, "Your lifts are atrocious."  
They danced a few more songs in the same style, stopping to have some more eggnog in between. Both Roxy and Eggsy had only been taking small sips, while Harry had been drinking it as he would anything else. The slight inebriation led to Harry being more exuberant than usual, his neat hair now falling in slightly dishevelled curls over his forehead.  
"What else you got here?" Eggsy moved toward the record collection.  
"Take a look," Harry was sprawled in his chair, grinning.  
At some point Roxy had taken her shoes off and Merlin's jumper was on the back of an armchair, his sleeves rolled to his elbows.  
"Wow Harry, this is quite a collection," Eggsy commented, "Prince, The Beatles, Bee Gees, Queen. Oooh ABBA!"  
"No!" Merlin shouted, "Do nae put that one on."  
At the same time Harry had said, "put on the ABBA please."  
The young knight looked at Harry then shared a look with Roxy.  
"Nah, might put some Queen on first."  
He found a 'best of' record and strains of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' reached them. By the end of the record all four of them were singing along to 'Killer Queen.' Eggsy and Roxy were dancing in some form and Merlin was recording it on his glasses. Not for blackmail for once, but just to record the moment.  
"She's a KILLER QUEEN. Gunpowder, gelatine. DYNAMITE WITH A LASER BEAM. GUARANTEED TO BLOW YOUR MIND," Eggsy was moving around Roxy, gesticulating at her.  
Merlin found he had to agree, Lancelot was a killer queen, especially in the field. She is beautiful and lethal.  
At the end of the song, Roxy sat on the floor laughing while Eggsy sprawled on the floor looking at the ceiling.  
"Merlin, are your glasses filming?" Roxy asked, looking at him.  
"Not currently, lass," he tried to sound casual.  
"But that implies they were," she countered.  
The Scotsman smiled at the female knight. "Aye, they were. This is th' most interesting Christmas I've had in years."  
She nodded thoughtfully and smiled at him. Merlin was about to say something when he noticed Harry was standing by the currently quiet record player. A flash of black and gold caught the tech wizard's eye.  
"Oh no ye don't," he called out to his friend.  
"Oh yes I do," the curly haired agent replied childishly, "my house, my rules, dear friend."  
Merlin groaned and Eggsy jumped up enthusiastically when 'Dancing Queen' started. Merlin switched his glasses back to recording, this time for blackmail purposes. Harry Hart singing ABBA's greatest hits was definitely something he needed recorded for the next time his friend was being a little shit. It wouldn't do much good to try using this against Eggsy, the boy had very little shame and quite a good voice.  
Roxy moved herself to the side of the room near where Merlin was sitting. She had stopped drinking the eggnog about five songs ago and was starting to sober up. She was singing along with them, and laughing at Harry's dancing. She turned to Merlin.  
"They're idiots," she laughed with her eyes shining.  
"Aye, but they're our idiots," Merlin agreed.  
"Yea, how'd we end up with these dorks as friends?" She asked.  
"Luck, my dear lass," the Scotsman told her fondly.  
When both Harry and Eggsy collapsed onto the floor, too tired to currently move, Merlin looked at the time. It was past normal dinner time, but it was Christmas and they had all eaten more than their fair share of food at lunch.  
"I can hear you thinking," Harry called from where he was on the floor.  
"Do any o' ye want some dinner?" Merlin asked.  
There were non-committal hums and grunts but nothing definite. Merlin stood up and Roxy extended her hand from her seat on the floor.  
"Give me a hand up?" she asked.  
Merlin obliged, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
It didn't escape Harry's notice that his friend's face was a little more flushed than it had been a moment ago.  
The two of them returned to the sitting room to find that Harry and Eggsy had managed to get the coffee table back into the middle of the room and themselves into arm chairs. Roxy placed the plate of turkey slices down on the table and Merlin put the ham and bread next to it.  
"Well, dig in," Roxy waved at the food and sat down on the couch.  
Slowly they picked at the food in front of them, with Merlin and Harry sharing stories of Christmas when they were kids, and that one mission they had back in 1994.  
"You promised not to tell anyone," Harry hissed when Merlin started the story.  
"I don't see any harm in sharing this mission with them," Merlin replied with a smirk, "they've seen ye do far mair embarrassing things just this afternoon."  
Harry grumbled back but let Merlin continue. Soon he was interjecting and adding his own comments to the story.

It was about 10.30pm when Roxy said she should probably head home, Eggsy mumbled in agreement.  
"You can stay if you want," Harry told them.  
"Harry Hart, ye don't have enough beds for all o' us," Merlin reminded him.  
Harry looked a little put out at that.  
"That's true," he muttered.  
"Harry," Roxy began, "I don't mean to pry but what size is your bed?"  
"A king," he replied, curiosity in his voice.  
"It's just something we used to do at boarding school," Roxy explained, "We would all bring our mattresses into the common room and make one big mattress to sleep on. If we moved all the furniture to the edges of the room, we would just fit Harry's mattress and the guest one in here."  
Merlin nodded in agreement.  
"Alright," Harry agreed. "Eggsy, would you mind helping me while the other two move the guest mattress?"  
"Sure thing," Eggsy replied, slipping his phone into his pocket. True to his word he had told his mum he was sleeping on Harry's floor, which would be more comfortable than the times he slept on Ryan or Jamal's bedroom floors.

Just as everyone was drifting into sleep, Eggsy spoke up.  
"Thank you," he whispered, "This Christmas was amazeballs."  
They all murmured their agreement. Roxy cracked her eyes open a little, seeing the sleeping figures of her friends bathed in the twinkling lights of the tree.  
'Yes,' she thought, 'This Christmas was amazing.'


End file.
